


The true final battle of Gensokyo.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fan Characters, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day Reimu suddenly feels an overwhelming presence that was enough to cause her to cause her to bring as many of the residents of Gensokyo to her shrine and mentions that whatever is causing this must be unbelievably strong and clearly pure evil.. She also brings forth Magasame Asami to help her and the team she assembled. When they reach the location of whoever is causing it everyone is shocked to discover that it was in fact... Reimu's Long lost Twin Meimu?!Not my best work but I am still trying to improve my skills.





	

"So why did you call us here? And why do you have that very panicked look when you did so?" Marisa Kirisame said. "I suddenly had a overwhelming feeling that someone just arrived in Gensokyo who possesses power that even dwarfs your own Magasame even when you are at your full potential." "Apparently the one who has this much power is here I think." When everyone entered the cavern a voice boomed out saying that they had come this far having managed to stop incidents from happening for years but this one is one that will successfully run its course. Everyone started looking around but couldn't see anything. The source of the voice then revealed itself. "Ahh Reimu Muraku my twin sister, I see you've come and brought everyone you could with you." Upon hearing those words Reimu became white as a sheet saying, "How do you know my last name because... m-m-my twin sister?!" "Yes I am your twin sister and if you are wondering how I managed to become pure evil the answer is simple really, I went through the universe gathering the evil from all denizens and now have it in this sphere. When I consume this I will become so strong the universe will have to bow to me! HAHAHAHAH!" "Oh I should say who I am I am called Meimu Muraku." And then the one now known as Meimu Muraku promptly swallowed the sphere she was holding. "No way she just became an OVERLORD!" Yukari and Shikieiki yelled out at the same time. They both mentioned that Overlords are the most powerful beings in the universe and Meimu became the Overlord of Evil. They mentioned that due to the power she now possesses she is downright impossible to beat and any plan they come up with she can easily thwart. The only thing that can save them is a miracle. And a miracle did occur because suddenly beams of light appeared and flowed into Reimu's body. Now Reimu herself became an overlord the overlord of Light! (Begin Playing the Theme of What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes) "So we both are at equal power now my twin, this means the true final battle that determines the fate of the universe and Gensokyo begins now!" Meimu yelled out. "So what can we do?" Marisa and Magasame asked Yukari and Shikieiki. "All I can say is this is out of our hands now. This fight will be won through pure skill and luck. All I can say is that if Meimu is the one that loses I will give her a fate far worse than anything you will comprehend." Both Reimu and Meimu fought long and hard in perhaps the longest and perhaps most entertaining of fights everyone has even seen. Eventually Reimu finally emerged victorious and said triumphantly, "Meimu, what you have done is something that could be deemed the most evil act anyone could do at all. You fought very well but Good will always triumph over evil. Now, I will ensure that no trace of you is present and ensure that not even your soul, no make that everything beyond that is erased. Now Begone!" Reimu promptly enveloped Meimu in a light and when it faded Meimu was nowhere to be seen and as Reimu said herself no trace remained.


End file.
